Jury White
| last seen = | appearances = 5 episodes (see below) }} Jury White was the President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Indian Hills, Nevada charter on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Michael Shamus Wiles, Jury made his debut on the episode in the series' first season. Playing a recurring role through the series' sixth and seventh seasons, Jury was the former President of the Devil's Tribe MC in Indian Hills, and met his demise on the episode in the series' seventh, and final, season. Biography Background Jury and John Teller served together in the same platoon in Vietnam, "My dad saved his ass in Tang-Nam he owes the Tellers a chit" said Jax, and remained close friends afterwards. Season 1 Jax and Bobby meet up with Jury in Nevada to discuss helping SAMCRO, and of patching over Jury and his crew's members from Devil's Tribe to be in Sons of Anarchy. Clay comes to Nevada and offers the patch-over to the Indian Hills, Nevada Charter. They accept and become members of Sons of Anarchy. Season 6 At Three Point Lodge, Jury is one of the first to greet MC and Jax after checking in. Season 7 Jax Teller and the Sons recruit Jury and the Indian Hills charter to help ambush a meet with Henry Lin's men. Later that night, he returns to Gib and Renny's house to find them both murdered (as Jax and the Sons set them up as the people responsible for the ambush of the meeting as Lin wanted the perpetrators found by noon the next day). While embracing Gibby's body, Jury takes notice of a sawn-off shotgun lying on the floor and realizes the Sons were behind the murders as he had previously loaded the same shotgun in the back of their van. ("Toil and Till") Jax and Jury then get into a heated argument in the episode "Separation of Crows" about J.T, resulting in Jury taking aim at Jax, the latter ending him with a shot to the face. During the heated argument before Jury is shot by Jax he mentions that shortly before John Teller's death, he was the only person John trusted. In "Suits of Woe", it is revealed that Jury was indeed telling the truth about not being the rat and that the person really ratting out SAMCRO to the Chinese was corrupt Stockton PD officer Charles Barosky (as revealed by Lin while he was being interrogated in prison by Juice Ortiz). In "Red Rose", Jax has a meeting with the other SOA charter presidents and admits that he was wrong about Jury being the rat and that it was really Barosky. He also admits he lied about Jury confessing but maintains his story that he acted in self-defense as Jury reached for his gun after being punched by Jax. Murders committed *2 unnamed Lin Triad members - Shot. ("Toil and Till") Appearances Category:Characters Category:Club President Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Sons of Anarchy Members Category:Killed by Jax Teller Category:Veterans